


All I Want for Christmas

by owltype



Series: That Christmas Feeling [3]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

An annoying and insistent _ping_ echoes through Yoochun’s dreams and blearily, he opens his eyes. Pawing for his cell phone, he finally manages to grasp it without too much damage to the other items on the bedside table.

 

He opens the text message, nearly blinding himself in the early morning darkness.

 

From: I Can Be Your Hero

To: Micky Mouse

Time Stamp: 0200

Message: _What are you doing?_

From: Stop Calling Me That

To: Not-My-Hero

Time Stamp: 0202

Message: _Uh…sleeping?_

From: I Can Kiss Away the Pain

To: Hey, Micky!

Time Stamp: 0203

Message: _I’m lonely. Come cuddle with me._

Yoochun groans and lets his head fall back against the pillows beneath him. He knows Jaejoong is lonely, okay? _He knows_. Everyone who reads his Twitter feed and stalks his Instagram page knows.

 

To: The Only Thing Paining Me Right Now is You

From: PARK YOOCHUN

Time Stamp: 0205

Message: _Jaejoongie…you know I can’t do that._

The messages stop and Yoochun is left to squirm. He knows--just as he knows what Jaejoong’s favorite color (this week) is, and just how Jaejoong likes his teokbokki--that he has hurt Jaejoong’s feelings.

 

But what is he supposed to do? It isn’t his fault his mom wanted to take him and Yoowhan on an early Christmas retreat. She had said: “ _We need to spend some time together_.” And who is he to argue with his mother?

 

Besides, he’ll see Jaejoong soon. They still have a tour to finish.

 

An image of Jaejoong’s sad eyes and pout floats through Yoochun’s mind and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s wearing jeans and an old, frayed t-shirt, and slipping his feet into his boots.

 

It isn’t until he’s out the door and sitting in his car that he thinks: _What kind of black magic has this man used against me?_

 

But there’s nothing for it. He’s already dressed and in the car. Turning the key in the ignition, he steps on the gas and exits the hotel’s parking garage, heads toward the highway.

 

Two hours later, he’s standing in front of Jaejoong’s door, cold and tired and more than a little miffed that Jaejoong isn’t even answering his door.

 

He punches in the security code and enters the apartment, intent on giving Jaejoong a piece of his mind but the only thing that comes out is a loud _oomph_ of air as he’s tackled to the ground.

 

“Jaejoong, what the hell?”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down,” Jaejoong says happily into his chest.

 

“Yeah, well, it was either brave the cold, dark streets of Seoul…or your wrath.”

 

“You definitely chose the better option.”

 

“ _You_ can explain this to my mother,” Yoochun says as he’s pulled up off the floor and toward the couch.

 

“Your mother loves me,” Jaejoong says nonchalantly. He pushes Yoochun down on the couch and straddles his lap, burrows into Yoochun’s chest with a happy little sigh.

 

Yoochun, in spite of the lingering feeling of annoyance, wraps his arms around Jaejoong’s waist.

 

“Jae, why are you up so late?” he whispers into the quiet.

 

Jaejoong squirms on his lap, apparently already half asleep. “I couldn’t sleep without you,” he mumbles.

 

A rush of stupid affection makes Yoochun’s chest hurt. He holds onto Jaejoong tighter and stands up from the couch, moves toward Jaejoong’s bedroom, practically dragging the older man along with him.

 

“It’s Christmas,” Jaejoong whispers as Yoochun lays him down. “And all I want is you.”

 

“You’re so corny,” Yoochun says.

 

“You love it,” Jaejoong says.

 

Yoochun doesn’t argue, just slides into bed next to Jaejoong, pulls the covers up over them, and curls into Jaejoong’s warmth. Because Jaejoong is right, he’d much rather be here than asleep, alone, in some cold hotel room.

 

“I already called your mother, by the way,” is the last thing Jaejoong says before he’s lightly snoring.

 

“Sneaky bastard,” Yoochun whispers fondly.


End file.
